


Hidden Protector

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Oliver is KidnappedDavid is confusedBarry is irritated
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hidden Protector

Barry was running some analysis tests in his lab and David was about to enter the lab to ask Barry something but Barry’s phone rang.  
“Felicity whats up? You don’t normally call me on work time.”  
“B...Barry its Oliver.”  
“ What happened to Oliver?”  
“He was headed to Central for a business event but...that was last night. He hasn’t called. His tracker is being blocked. Barry I think he’s been kidnaped.”  
“Calm down Felicity calm down I’ll find him. If he was kidnaped I’ll get him back. But have faith. He survived that fucking Island and so much more. Now where was the event last night.”  
Felicity rattles off an address and Barry curses before hanging up.  
He turns to head out of the lab only to see his confused and guarded Captain.  
He freezes in place.  
“You really think I’m letting you go alone. I won't stop you but I’m coming and then we can have a chat about how you know a billionaire. Or why his secretary would call you.”  
Barry sighs and pushes past. David following Barry closely.  
“Joe” Barry called out.  
“Whats up?”  
“ Oliver got himself into a mess here in central. We are going to the last known location. Can you inform the needed party.”  
Joe glance at David worriedly.  
“Why is he going with you?”  
“Because he overheard I was going to a possible crime scene to try and find my self appointed elder brother and decided he was coming along. Don’t have time to argue time is of the essence.”  
“Fine”.  
Barry continues on and hops into David’s car and hands him the address.  
“So how did you and Oliver meet?”  
“Remember just before I struck by lightning I was helping Starling city on an unusual case?”  
“Without permission yes.”  
Barry shrugged “I had my reasons and be glad I was there, Oliver was the owner of the warehouse attacked.”  
“I see, doesn’t explain the closeness.”  
Barry clears his throat.  
“There was an accident and he somehow got injected with a fuck ton of blood coagulant as in for sure lethal levels. There was no time. He would have been dead before the ambulance ever arrived.”  
David made a horrified sound.  
“So what did you do?”  
“Well something risky and dangerous and should not be repeated unless you know exactly what your doing. I injected him with diluted rat poison.”  
“What the hell!”  
“Rat poison is a natural blood thinner Captain. The diluted amount I gave him reversed the effect of the coagulant and saved his life.”  
“So ever since you’ve been close.”  
“I can trust Oliver with my life and he trusts me with his and given he is a PTSD ridden guarded and paranoid Billionaire. That says a lot.”  
“Clearly.”  
“He hated me at first and told me I looked twelve though. Never did get him back for that.”  
David laughed at that as they pulled up to the location.  
Barry steps out.  
“David I know your my boss and the one with a gun but while we are trying to find Oliver please just do what I say. Oliver pisses of a lot of very dangerous people and if he was taken here. Well that danger might be worse.”  
David was confused by the behavior but nods chalking it up to him being worried.  
Barry steps inside the building.  
“Have you ever heard of a Business event in an closed down building?”  
“Why do you think it's closed down?”  
“Because this building belongs to me and I have yet to start remodeling and I know for a fact, I did not throw a Business event last night.”  
“Why and how did you buy this building.”  
“I was left everything that once belonged to Harrison wells. Including his money. I was going to remodel this building into luxury high tech Apartments. Not important right now. This was clearly a trap. Now the question is who was the trap for, Oliver or was he bait.”  
“Very good Mr Allen. When they said you were smart I admit I underestimated you.”  
Barry tense and moved between David and the new comer.  
“So I was the goal. What do you want.”  
The man looked like a hired gun.  
“The family is in need of a genius like yourself. They figured you’d need some motivation to cooperate.”   
Barry chuckles though, much to the two mens shock.  
“So you kidnap Oliver. Did you know I know every single location of the Santini crime family dealings. Sure I said nothing because ass holes are amazing at covering their crimes however. You just pissed off the wrong people. I’m not alone nor was Oliver.  
The man scoffs.  
“The Captain next you will be dead if he even twitched.”  
Barry flat out growled.  
“Try it and you’ll be dead before you pull the trigger.”  
David stares at Barry in shock.  
“Have you ever taken a life before kid.”  
“Directly no, never needed to. Taking Oliver is par for the course for a Billionaire ex playboy and I have protective measures in place. Threaten David however, Well I stop playing nice.”  
Barry taps something David didn’t see before. He had a com in his ear.  
“Cisco you got eyes.”  
“You know it and now that we know Oliver is being kept at a Santini locations finding him will be a cinch.”  
Barry smirked at that which angered the man who fires at David. Barry jumps between them catching the bullets without notice but missed one which hit Barry in the shoulder.  
He grunts and glares.  
“I’m done playing good cop now.”  
He digs the bullet out of his shoulder, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
“David lower your gun.”  
“He just shot at us Allen!”  
“Lower your gun we are outnumbered. Look around.” Barry snarled.  
David was shocked at Barry’s tone but looks. He was right ten others surrounded them all with guns trained on them.  
He taps the coms again.  
“Cisco code gray”.  
“You got it.”  
“David hold your breath” Barry Whispers and pulls David against him. David listens but was worried as to why. Suddenly the room fills with a thick gray gas. David could hear bodies hitting the ground and bullets fired in fear but none hit him as Barry was shielding him. The gas clears and the ten men were now unconscious on the floor.  
“They’re alive but knocked out. Its a security protocol I developed recently for Star labs and all buildings owned by star labs. Given the amount of very dangerous Tech we have. We have to protect it.”  
“Barry we got Oliver. He is now in star labs being looked over by Caitlin.”  
“Great inform Felicity he is safe.”  
“Will do. Oh and Caitlin says you better be on your cot soon.”  
“Oh come on I was only shot three times this time and they missed my vitals. Bad aim really.”  
“You want to heal with the bullets still in you again Barry.”  
Barry winced at the thought.  
“Eh no that was unpleasant. But I ripped the first one out already and the second was a through and through so at least only one needs to be dug out of me.”  
“How’d you even get hit.”  
“You know why I got hit Cisco. If I dodged we would have two major and unacceptable problems on our hands.”  
“Yeah yeah got it just get over here.”  
“On my way.”  
He taps the coms again and sighs.  
“What the hell Allen.”  
Barry winces but was just to damn drained to deal.  
“You should probably call back up to escort these ass holes to charge with Kidnaping, attempted kidnaping, assaulting an officer and attempted murder. I have to go to Star labs so Caitlin can dig the bullet out of my thigh.”  
“You need a hospital!”  
“No I need Caitlin she is the only doctor that can help me. Hell Star labs is the only place with the tech to even monitor me. I’ll meet you at the station.”  
“At least let me drive you. Also how long will that gas effect last.”  
“an hour or so.”  
David uses a radio.  
“Back up need at five two one one Romero drive. We have ten perps knocked out. Taking Allen to his doctor, he was shot.”  
Barry glared at David in annoyance and pulls off his shirt and snaps a picture of the first two bullet holes. Confusing David.  
“Why the...”  
“Evidence.”  
“Could have waited till later.”  
Barry rolls his eyes. “You’ll see later Let's go.”  
David helped Barry limp to the car and drove him toward Star labs.  
“Why did you take three bullets for me?”  
“If I did nothing you’d be swiss cheese captain”. Barry puts his shirt under his wounded thigh.  
“Ugh not good, no time.” Barry mutter feeling he was starting to heal over the bullet. He pulls out his emergency wound pocket kit. Which really was just an advance utility pocket knife and started to cut the fabric away from his leg.  
“If you get ill easily keep your eyes on the road. I can’t run with a bullet in my leg and we are to far from star labs.”  
“Wait what, you don’t mean...”  
“I have to remove it myself.”  
“What do you mean you can’t run, that is obvious you’d bleed out before getting to star labs.”  
Barry sighs and vibrates his hand a second.  
“I’m the flash, If I wasn’t we would both be swiss cheese. I caught over thirty bullets. Took the ones I couldn’t catch. I can’t run with a bullet in my leg I’ll fall and well as you can guess, a fall at mock three will break a lot of bones. But if I don’t get this bullet out I’ll heal over it and have to surgically reopen the wound to get it out. Mind you that would be without anything type of painkillers or drugs to knock me out.” David was ill and looked at the road just before Barry start to dig the bullet out of his leg. Thankfully with his speed he got it out quickly.   
“Cisco the bullet is out.”  
“Ouch and ew how did Captain Singh handle you doing that?”  
Barry chuckles “better than Joe did last time I had to dig a bullet out of myself.”  
Barry snaps a picture of the wound on his leg. About fifteen minutes later they arrive at star labs and walk in.  
“Relax he knows i’m the flash, Had to tell him.”  
“Right”.  
“Hey Oliver I see your all patched up.”  
“Thanks for getting me out.”  
“Eh you were taken as leverage to get me as Barry Allen to cooperate so kind of my fault your were taken.”  
Oliver sighs “Barry your life is insane.”  
“Oh like yours is any better”.  
Oliver laughs at that “Fair enough”.  
Oliver looks at Barry carefully and frowns “You almost killed didn’t you.”  
“That obvious?”  
“Barry with how strong your morals are, and how against killing you are. I can always tell when your mind went there. What happened? Last time you got that look it was after Zoom killed your father.”  
“They threatened someone they shouldn’t have.”  
“Not me because i’m your brother, and we both been threatened countless times.”  
“Remember when I told you I changed the timeline the first time and why?”  
“Oh got it.”  
“Wait hold on changed time?”  
“Oh yeah if I run fast enough I can time travel. Trust me it is very problematic.”  
“He can also Run fast enough to travel to another earth.”  
Davids brain hurt at that.  
“So why did you change the timeline the first time?”  
Barry shifted awkwardly.  
“If I didn’t You’d be paralyzed from the waist down and a tidal wave would have wiped out Central city”.  
“Oh..... You seem to do a lot to protect me. Why?”  
Everyone cringed at his question and Oliver snickered.  
“Shut it Oliver”.  
“What you thought he wouldn’t ask?”  
“Never figured he’d know I protected him.”  
“Barry Time travel, taking bullets for me, and don’t think I didn’t notice the flash was somehow always there when something happens that would have wounded me. Also if I recall I saw the flash and you on two separate occasions yelling at Rob to stay the hell away from me after he left me for that doctor.”  
Barry turned red and looked away.   
“Told you he’d notice that” Cisco chirped.  
Barry huffs “Robs a moron” He muttered.  
Making his team and Oliver roll their eyes.  
“Anyway I need new pants and a shirt, Me and the Captain here have reports to fill out and such, Cisco can you print copies of these pictures of the wounds inflicted. Captain told them I was shot so.”  
“Got it, go get dressed.”  
Barry quickly sped changed into a spare outfit he took to keeping in the lab. After that the two head toward the station.  
“So going to answer the question or keep avoiding.”  
“Why is the answer so important. You could just accept that I happen to protect you more than most.”  
“Barry you were apparently on the verge of killing someone. Fyi how would you have killed him?You had no weapon.”  
“Ok how can I explain this without it sounding awkward. I can move fast enough to phase through objects. Meaning if I really wanted to I can use my speed to tear someone’s heart to shreds inside of them. It's how Zoom killed my father, how Harrison wells almost killed me and without my knowledge at the time, Cisco before I changed the timeline.”  
“How does that work?”  
Barry turns red and shifts uncomfortably.   
“By vibrating at the correct frequency for the object. Which by the way is extremely fast for the human body, It’s impossible to accidently phase through a person, you have to want to. I learned to phase in a life or death situation.”  
“And that was.”  
“Remember the trickster at the fundraiser?”  
“Yes.”  
“He managed to get a bomb on me, If I stopped running it would blow up. Meaning well I’d die, I phased through a truck, the bomb didn’t there by saving my life. That was the second time I almost died via blowing up. The first time involved have to speed strip out of my suit. In mid air. How I managed to land on my feet is beyond me.”  
“Your life is crazy.”  
“No kidding.”  
David frowned moment probably realizing Barry had distracted him from the original question.  
But they arrived at the station so he couldn’t ask again. It took a good while to complete the incident reports. By time they were done Barry just wanted to go home.   
He slipped out to avoid his Captain asking more questions about why Barry was protective of him.  
He spent the next week mostly avoiding the man. Until he got a call from the Captain to meet him at a crime scene.  
Not thinking anything of it he dresses and enters the location only to freeze. David was tied and on his knees, a man stood behind him with a gun to his head.  
Barry drops his case and raises his arms shouting he was unarmed.  
“This must happen a lot if you know what to do.”  
Barry shrugs and was careful not to look at David.  
“What is it you want from me.”  
“You Mr Allen are going to help us locate a traitor to our family. See he stole something from us and fled the city. We really do need that item back. If you do this we will not harm the good Captain here however if you try to fight. He dies.”  
Barry grits his teeth.  
“Name”.  
“Christian Santini jr.”  
“Anything you can tell me? About him or anything different about the item he stole that I can use to pinpoint his location.”  
“The item gives off radiation.”  
Barry did not like the sound of that but nothing he could do.  
He taps his ear piece.  
“Cisco task the star labs satellite to search for higher radiation, across the globe then hack those cities cameras to located a man named Christian Santini Jr. Use the Gideon prototype if you have to.”  
“Dude are you sure? Using Gideon is going to expose that Star labs is operational again and that your the genius behind its reopening.”  
“I’m sure I don’t have a choice.”  
“Right on it.”  
He taps his ear piece.  
“It will take an hour or two.”  
“What is a Gideon?”  
Barry growls “A computer program of my own making.”  
“I see there is more to you then we thought. You would make a great addition to our ranks if you ever decide you wish for more out of life then being an under paid CSI.”  
“Make no mistake Santini. My loyalties lay only in David Singh and the law.”  
“Yes so we’ve noticed, in that order if i’m not mistaken.”  
Barry said nothing but noticed a shadow in the rafters. Oliver was here and Barry knew why.   
“On good faith I’d appreciate it if you remove the gun from David. After all I am cooperating.”  
“Tis true and it would be quite uncivil of me to keep a gun to the man you love’s head. He pulls back with amused smile as fear flashed through Barry’s eyes. He still hasn’t looked at David.  
But thankfully that Smile was cut short when the man collapsed to the ground unconscious. Oliver in full Arrow garb drops down.  
“Take him to the station. With the pictures of Captain Singh being threatened. Should be enough to hold him till We recover our new star witness. Oliver nods and leaves with the perp as Barry strolls over to his Captain cuts him loose. He says nothing to David. Just grabs his kit and started to walk off.  
“Nothing? You’re not going to say anything about that?”  
“ About what Captain, you got Kidnaped as bait for me, when Oliver didn’t work. I did what I needed to in order to ensure your survival. Nothing else to say.”  
“So we are just going to ignore that for some reason the crime family believes you love me?”  
Barry rose an eyebrow.  
“That does put you in danger hence why I hide it. Guess I did not hide it good enough. Suppose   
I’ll have to try harder.”  
“Wait he wasn’t wrong?”  
“No he wasn’t” Barry sounded tired and defeated.  
“Barry you could have told me.”  
Barry gives a humorless laugh “Like you’d ever feel anything for me, I prefer to avoid heartbreak thank you. Plus being with me is...” He was cut off by lips pressing against his. He returns the kiss, his body reacting before his mind could even comprehend what was happening. After David pulled away he smirks.  
“I don’t care how dangerous you think it is and you are incorrect. I’m more than happy to give us a shot.”  
Barry looked at David shocked, His disbelief clear.  
“Why” he whispers hesitantly.  
“Believe it or not Barry, But I’ve seen a lot in you, even before I knew about the flash thing. Your kind hearted, Caring, protective, brave, smart and you are willing to see the good in others. The fact that your very attractive doesn’t hurt either” He stated in amusement making Barry turned a very vivid shade of red.  
David captures his lips in a light kiss to which Barry happily returns.  
“Come on let's head to the station, we have more reports to deal with then tonight I’ll be taking you out to dinner.”  
Barry chuckles and agrees with a light smile.


End file.
